


Hearts in the Air

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 2013 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Injury, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Steve nearly dying for Danny to realize he was in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Steve's point of view of this scene [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636426)

The moment Steve was knocked out by that big ass rock, Danny's heart stopped. For too long, Danny was scared that Steve didn't make it out of this one alive. Of course a damn hike would be what would kill him in the end.

But then Steve groaned and moved and Danny could finally breathe again. Danny hadn’t realized how many thoughts could move through your brain in just a few minutes, how many realizations that could be made in such a short time.

The hour that passed as they waited for the rescue team to arrive, Danny’s thoughts were stuck on his reaction when he thought Steve had actually checked out. He’d known for a long time that his relationship with Steve wasn’t quite like any other he’d had, but he didn’t think it would take a near-death experience to realize that he was actually in love with his best friend.

When Steve was taken up in the helicopter, Danny couldn’t hold back his newfound feelings any longer. With a smile on his face, he pointed to himself before he drew a heart in the air and pointed at Steve. The answering grin was all he needed to know that Steve had got his message loud and clear.


End file.
